


Never Again

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Bosko vs Kindergarten
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Lena Bosko, Lena Bosko & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Lena Bosko/Ana Flores
Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



Lena has never ever hated the full force of her girlfriend’s puppy eyes, Eddie’s pleading, and Buck’s smile that can get him damn near anything than she does as she is standing at the entrance of the zoo with four six year olds looking at her like she has any idea what the hell she’s doing. She doesn't want to burst their bubble, but she doesn't.

“I’m going to poison you,” she hisses at Eddie while he laughs at her. Look, she’s chaperoned trips for Ana’s classes before but there is a whole entire galaxy of difference between 4th graders and the little people staring up at her right now. 

“Remind me why Buck doesn’t have a group?” she whispers, glancing at where Buck stands talking to one of the other chaperones...a mom with a set of twins in Buck’s class if she remembers the introductions that had been made before she'd piled onto the bus. 

“He floats between the groups. Talks to kids who aren’t following the rules. He gets to be the mean one.” Lena raises her brow skeptically. She’s seen Buck in action and mean isn’t a word she would use for how he interacts with his students, hell, with anyone. 

When they finally separate, each chaperone the proud owner of a folder with more information than they could possibly need in Lena’s opinion, everything goes smoothly. At least until Cameron falls and scrapes her knee. Then somehow the world is ending and Lena feels nothing like the trained firefighter she in and for a moment is in over her head. It doesn't take much for the little girl to dry her tears and the group keeps moving. 

An hour and a half in, they break for lunch and Lena has never been more exhausted in her life. She has no idea how Buck does this every day but she’s pretty sure that when she murders him for convincing her to do this, he’ll be sainted or something. 

“I hate you,” she mumbles, head going to rest on her crossed arms almost the moment she drops onto the picnic table's bench beside Eddie. 

“Bosko? You good?” Buck pokes her arm when he settles onto the opposite side of the picnic table and it’s only the chatter of little voice around them that keeps her from punching him. 

“Bosko vs 6 year olds...the 6 year olds won.” She can hear the laughter in Eddie's voice and Buck doesn't even bother to hide his chuckle. 

“Ana’s gonna help me murder you both,” she threatens, lifting her head up to glare at them when they laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindergarten teacher Buck wasn't supposed to be a thing but it's a thing now.


End file.
